


Juntos

by NaghiTan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los habían dejado solos, la mayoría de los vengadores se habían ido a pasar las festividades con sus respectivas familias o amigos, solo quedaron ellos dos, como huérfanos que no saben que hacer ante la soledad inmensa en la que fueron abandonados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

**Avengers** no me pertenece, todo de  **Marvel**

**Juntos. [Avengers] Tony+Bruce. PG-13. #08**  
  
  
Los habían dejado solos, la mayoría de los vengadores se habían ido a pasar las festividades con sus respectivas familias o amigos, solo quedaron ellos dos, como huérfanos que no saben que hacer ante la soledad inmensa en la que fueron abandonados.  
  
Sin nada más que hacer y porque no querían pasar navidad encerrados en un laboratorio, Tony no admitiría que se le hacia deprimente solo estar ahí en el laboratorio , sin hablarse solo escribiendo en las computadoras.  
  
"Jarvis" habló el magnate.  
  
"¿Señor?" La IA respondió de inmediato.  
  
"Ordena una cena y pon la sala en optimas condiciones, el señor Banner y yo veremos unas películas"  
  
"Enseguida, Señor"  
  
Bruce arqueó una ceja, lleno de duda y sin saber que decir.  
  
"Pasaremos una excelente velada" fue lo único que le dijo Tony.  
  
Y ¿Por qué negarlo? Bruce se sentía aliviado con aquello, porque así Tony le demostraba que confiaba plenamente en él.


End file.
